In Debt to the Akatsuki
by mikohoshina
Summary: Hoshiko and her father are in debt to the Akatsuki. One day after school she hear banging in her house. Once she went inside her father was all beat up. She gave up herself to protect her father.Now She has to deal with the Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Mikohoshina: Another story, yeah, here's the summary**

**Hoshiko and her father are in debt to the Akatsuki. Hoshiko's mother was what made her and her father in debt. One day after school she hear banging in her house. Once she went inside her father was all beat up. She gave up herself to protect her father. Now She has to deal with the Akatsuki.**

**Name: Hoshiko Iwa**

**Age: 19**

**Height: 5'3**

**Personality: quiet, but brave, lazy**

**Appearance: Crimson long hair, golden eyes, usually wears things similar to a sweatshirt and baggy pants**

**Name: Hiroshi Iwa**

**Age: 30**

**Height: 5'10**

**Personality: nice, generous, pushy sometimes**

**Appearance: Dark brown hair, Golden eyes, glasses, goatee, usually wears dress shirts and jeans.**

**All of the Akatsuki are all a year older then Hoshiko, which is 20, except Deidara he's the same age as Hoshiko **

**Mikohoshina: I think that's it, I will mention more in the story or in the beginning, now I'll start the story with the disclaimer with Tobi.**

**Tobi: Mikohoshina doesn't own Naruto, Tobi owns cookies though! ^^**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**--------------------------------------------Chapter 1----------------------------------------- **

**Hoshiko's P.O.V.**

**-**

**-**

Another day, another day paying back the debt. Me, Hoshiko Iwa, 19, still in school, has to pay a stupid debt because of her mother. Yeah it's usually the Dad but it turned around. **(A/N: She's coming back from her job.)**

That's reality for 'ya

My mother got all depressed on one random day and started sobbing like crazy. To go with that she even drank. Started hitting me for no apparent reason, gambling and you know the rest.

My Dad well, I wouldn't say good, but he's okay. What I like about my Dad is that he never gives up. No matter in any situation. If it's getting a new job or beating me in Monopoly, he perseveres. He's a good citizen, he tells the truth and is always looking at the positive side (even though it gets annoying for me). He can get pushy sometimes to like he would say I can go shopping with this much of of money but I would say no because it's to save money. You could say it was generous of him too.

I work in a small store a couple blocks from home to help my Dad. He deserves it after what Mom did. It doesn't pay as much as I wanted, but it's better then nothing. Why not get a better job? Well since I'm in school I don't have time for a full time job. If I stopped going to school Dad said he would get extremely mad at me and never talk to me ever again, and won't accept the money I would mail to him.

I hardly saw Dad mad. One time I saw him mad and he was going on a rampage and destroying everything in our small apartment. I tried to stop him but he punched me. I got scared of him and ran out of the apartment crying in the park. Once he found me he said he was really sorry and treated me to ice cream. I didn't want that to happen to me again, so Dad told me to stay away from when he's like that.

And all of that started at the age of 16.

So young, yeah lots of pressure on a teen, right.

The company we owe money to is called the Akatsuki. They own most of the stores in Japan. I heard that they had 9 bosses in that company. I don't know why though. Maybe it's because it's too much pressure for one person, beats me. Also some rumors that there 'total hotties' and 'playboys' but when I think about it, I think about old people in that company. Seriously, young people in that company, as if.

Another rumor is that there adding another person in the Akatsuki. They have enough already. Who needs 10 bosses.

Now me, well there's not much to talk about. I told you about my fucked up life. Well, I like drawing anime/manga. People are saying it's really good and that should be your job when you grow up. But in reality, I can't do that. There are way more artistic people in the world. And if they choose me, well it's random.

I'm a quiet person. It's not that I don't like talking it's just that not much people have that much interest that I had. Like they'll being talking about the latest fashion trend, and I'll be like what the heck. They would talk to me sometimes, but I think it's because of how I look.

I have red hair. No not the red hair when it's like orange, but crimson red hair. You could spot me a mile away, if you wanted to. Plus, I have golden eyes. People would talk to me with their eyes looking at my eyes like 'pretty, pretty, shiny, shiny'. And I don't blame them, because I swear I think they reflect light.

"sigh, finally home." I said to myself. I couldn't wait for my delicious ramen. The steam coming to my face, the-

_BAM!_

Whoa! What was that friggin' sound! I panicky was opening my door.

"Come on stupid key!" I said to myself again. It wouldn't help if I wasn't shaking either. I mean what could be behind the walls. Once I got in the house I was about to shout dad but someone said something.

"Come on, I know your not lying Hiroshi, where's the money you promised us?" I looked a little over the wall and I saw my Dad being lifted by this blond guy and a guy with red hair standing there.

"Uhg!" I heard my Dad yell. I got a better look at him and he had bruises and blood everywhere on him. At this rate he might be dead.

"This should finish you off." The blond guy was going to hit my Dad again until I subconsciously screamed.

"HEY!" The to men were looking at me. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO MY FATHER!" I immediately ran to my Dad, knowing that they were still looking at me, and I kneaded down to my Dad.

"Dad, Dad come on Dad." I said to Dad

"Honey, what are you doing here so early?" He said sweetly. That made me smile a bit.

"Even though you are beaten up like crap, you still worry about me." I was almost teary in my eyes.

"Hey, move it kid." I glared at them the best I can with my eyes still a little watery.

"First off I'm 19, second what gives you the right to do this to my Dad." I said looking them straight in the eyes.

The blond one looked surprised for a second and smirked at me, while the red headed one looked bored.

"Well, we are both from the company that your Dad owes money to and why are you hear defending his fight." I looked at my Dad for a second. Poor, poor Dad. I tightened my two fist.

"Well, I owe money to you too, if you mean my Dad, so whatever you do to my Dad you do to me." I said to them. I wasn't going to let Dad be the only one in pain. He doesn't deserve this.

"Well, what about we make a proposition." The Red Head said. I looked kind of surprised at him because I didn't except him to talk.

"What kind?" I said back

"You work for us, Akatsuki, for what ever time till you pay back the debt, and you can't see your Dad till then." He said calmly.

Crap, their making this hard on purpose. It's a win, lose situation. I looked at Dad's face. I don't want my Dad to deal with this situation again. But I won't see him, probably 10 years.

"I Hoshiko Iwa, accept your offer, to work for the Akatsuki, and no matter what I will pay back that debt!" I said confidently. I know I was going to do this. I never felt this feeling inside me before. And it felt better then good, and great.

It was awesome.

They both smirked at me and the blond one said

"What are you waiting for come on lets go."

Once I kissed my Dad on the forehead and said good bye to him, made myself promise I will come back to him, I went with the to Akatsuki members.

-

-

----------------------------------------------**End------------------------------------------------**

-

**mikohoshina: Well, I'll have to say is probably most of the chapters aren't going to be this long, and R&R plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mikohoshina: Chapter 2 yay! And I know there was one review, but I couldn't help but start a new chapter because I had this idea in my head.**

**Tobi: Tobi loves you! S2**

**Mikohoshina: Urr......okay? 0_0**

**Tobi: YAY! *Hugging Mikohoshina* (more like strangling)**

**Mikohoshina: I *cough* don't own *cough* Naruto *cough***

**-**

**-**

**-**

**----------------------------------------Chapter2------------------------------------------**

**- **

**-**

**Hoshiko's P.O.V.**

**-**

**-**

Once I was with the blond and the red head I realized something very important.

What are they going to do with me?

I mean, it could be anything to coping a file to climbing a mountain to get fresh spring water where spirits will haunt you for life. Or worse, I could get raped by all of them...nah, I'm not pretty enough to be raped and besides I could just kick them in between the legs. Then I would run screaming rape out of my lungs or scream, it matters.

I got kind of scared just thinking about it. But thinking about my Dad's face and how badly he got hurt made me stay in the car. What are they going to do to my Dad? If I'm paying the debt then what is he doing? He can't just dissapear.

I had to do this. There is no turning back.

Ever

About twenty minutes later I got really bored in the car. I never been in a car so long.

I mostly walked most of the time.

And I don't even remember riding a car before, I usually ride the bus.

My attention to the car also got my attention to the outside. There were city lights everywhere I looked. It made me wonder what the Akatsuki building was like. It also made me wonder what was the Akatsuki were also going to be like.

Sure there were rumors going around, but I never really believed in them until I actual see the real thing.

Now that I speak of it I never got the blond or the red heads names.

Should I ask?

Well it's better then the quiet. I mean they can at least put the radio on.

"Ur, Excuse me." the blond one looked at me from the front seat, while the red head keep his eyes on the road. "I never caught your guys names, I believe you know my name." I said to the two guys.

"Interested in us un." I saw the blond smirk. I felt my self blush a little. Damn, I think they are playboys. And what's with the 'un'.

"No it's just that will being seeing each other at work more often, so I can familiar with you guys." I said a little irritated at them.

"Well I'm Deidara and the red head is Sasori un. So are you-"

"Were here." I looked outside and looked at the building.

Oh

My

Gawd

It was huge. It was like a million of my houses put together, maybe more. It was a big black building with black windows. At the entrance was tones of steps to go to the door and a couple of trees around the steps. On the bottom of the steps was a sign in stone with 'Akatsuki Corporation' on it with a red clod on it.

Wow talk about professional.

"Come on un." I looked at Deidara and Sasori and went with the two guys.

"Why are there so many steps?" I said half way up the steps. Man where's a elevator when you need one?!

"That way not much of the reporters and Paparazzi won't come up here for stories from us." As he finished that sentence we were at the entrance.

My thighs were shaking a little because of those stairs. How can someone get used to that?

Unfortunately, Deidara saw me shake.

"Yeah the steps are hard but you'll get used to it un." Hopefully on what he said is true.

Then Deidara, Sasori, and I went by the elevator and waited for it to come.

Once the elevator opened a guy with a orange mask came tackled Deidara down to the ground.

"Deidara-sempai Tobi missed you so much!" Said the person I think is Tobi. It was more like whining actually.

He was like a little kid. His fist were pounding into Deidara's chest and his legs were going up and down.

"Ow! Tobi get the fuck off me!" Deidara then pushed Tobi off him and immediately pushed me into the elevator and pushed the button that goes to the bosses office.

"Does that happen every day?" I asked him.

"You have no idea un." I smirked a little, but not enough to let Sasori or Deidara to know it was a smirk.

Once the elevator made the 'ding' noise and the doors opened we went went out. It wasn't really anything special a plan office outside the bosses office. I would think that office is for the secretary and he or she went home, because it's after work hours.

Then I saw Deidara and Sasori went in to the office and before they closed the door they told me to stay outside of the office until it was okay for me to come in.

**Deidara's P.O.V.**

-

-

Once Sasori and I went into office Pein turned around in his chair and greeted us.

"Sasori Deidara did you get the money from the pathetic man?" He said quiet sternly. I gulped. If Pein didn't get what he wanted, Sasori would get in trouble, and once Sasori was done with his punishment he would punish me two times worser.

"No sir we didn't-"

"what?"

"Look we got-"

"Deidara I'm very disappointed in you, and to think a person like you would also be head of the company too-"

"Look Pein can I give you the reason why I didn't get the money?" He looked like he was pondering about it.

"You got 1 one minute."

I took a deep breath and said it really fast "The pathetic man didn't have the money so I started to beat him up like shit. And once I was about to finish him off his daughter came in the room. She said if she was part of the debt to her father. So Sasori suggested that she can work for us and she couldn't see her Dad till then. Now were both here with the daughter."

Hopefully Pein got all of that.

Then it was quiet for a moment

"Bring the girl in I want to interview her, if she's up to my expectations she works for us, but if she's not." Then again a pregnant pause came. "She goes back home and the father has to work for us, is that clear Deidara and Sasori?"

"Hai." We both said

"Good then bring the girl in."

**Hoshiko's P.O.V.**

**-**

**-**

Man, how long does it take to talk with to bosses? I mean it can't that long.

Well maybe it's because there are like nine people to convince.

"Hey you can come in now." I turned around to see Deidara. I then walked into the office.

The office from the outside was way more different then this one. It had black paint on the wall and some red clouds on the walls. The windows took all of one wall so it had a great view of the city. Then there was a big table in the middle of the room so all nine bosses could fit.

Yep, I was nervous or a word that is better then nervous.

Then I saw a guy with spiky orange hair come out.

Well, at least I'm not the only one with a weird hair color around here. It feels less weird around here now.

"Hello..."

"Iwa Hoshiko, sir." I bowed when I said my name.This guy must be the boss of the bosses (if that was possible).

"Age?"

"19"

"Still in school?"

"Yes"

"..."

"..."

"_Why is he staring at me?" _I thought. Personally I don't like when people stare at me. It feels uncomfortable. And I also get nervous. Same thing when eating, I can't eat when people stare at me. It makes me feel like a pig when I eat.

When he was staring at me I looked in his eyes. There were something like black rings in his eyes.

I also noticed he had many piercings on. There were about twenty on him. Is it part of a religion? Or dose he just want to look cool.

I turned my eyes a little and apparently there were more people here. One guy was counting...money I think. Another one was.....looking in the fish tank and he was....blue and had dark blue hair. Wow, um okay, next person. There was a black haired person reading boredly in a book. A guy with green hair and had...two toned skin... and was watering some plants. And then the last one was a blue haired woman right next to Pein.

All I could only think right now is...

What the-

"FUCK!" I turned around to see a silvered haired man, who to me looks very angry.

"TOBI GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME BASTARD!?!?!?" I looked slightly behind him and it was the guy who tackled Deidara down.

"Hidan please, I'm interviewing someone." Pein said calmly. This must be normal for him or something like that.

"Tobi wants a cookie!" The orange masked person said. Why was he speaking in third person? And why dose he have that mask on? Dose he have ADD?

"Tobi sees a pretty lady!" Then he came running to me and just hugs me out of nowhere. No, not hugging, I mean squishing me to death!

"Man...you have a....tight...grip..."

"What's the pretty lady's name?"

"I would...tell you if... you let go of....me." I choked out. He then drops me down from to hug.

"Hey Pein, who's the fucking bitch?" I just ignored that because it could cost me my job. I mean it can't get any worser then this.

"She's our new slave."

-

-

**Chapter End**

**-**

**-**

**Mikohoshina: That took a long time to think about.**

**Deidara: Well yeah your lazy**

**Mikohoshina: Wow, Deidara you make me feel so much better *sarcasm**

**Deidara: Really!**

**Mikohoshina: -_- ' never mined **_**man he's more stupid then Tobi**_

**Tobi: Please R&R, the Tobi will bring cookies!**


End file.
